


Do You Want To Ruin His Life?

by Angel_Dawn_Nimbus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus/pseuds/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus
Summary: Prompt: Buck and Eddie are getting married but before the wedding, Eddie’s parents come to town to try to convince Eddie not to marry Buck because “Christopher is already different because of his CP, don’t ruin his life by adding two dads to the equation." (Eddie was planning on asking Buck to adopt Chris, maybe told parents this and they got all mad or something)
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 278
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Do You Want To Ruin His Life?

**Author's Note:**

> @desertwytch gave me this prompt on Tumblr. It made me angry trying to write it. It is a bit short but I thought it would pack more of a punch being shorter and to the point. 
> 
> Hopefully I did the prompt justice.

* * *

“I don’t think I heard you correctly."

“Edmundo, we’re just looking out for our Christopher."

Eddie couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

They had been down this road before.

He thought they had moved passed trying to control his life.

“You have no right." Eddie snapped, jumping up from his seat as he began pacing the length of the living room.

“Christopher already struggles with being different because of his CP. Don’t ruin his life by adding two Dads to the equation." All Eddie could see his Dad’s face scrunch up with contempt when the words ‘two dads’ came out of his mouth.

“Edmundo, we can’t allow you to marry that man."

There his mother goes trying to placate him again with her soothing tone.

“Allow! What do you mean 'Allow?'"

Eddie couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

He knew he shouldn’t have called them.

What had he been expecting?

It seems he was always disappointing his parents with his choices.

Why did he bother even trying with them anymore?

“I know my son. Christopher doesn’t want people focussing on his CP. It doesn’t define who he is. He is the most openminded child. Something he definitely didn’t get from the two of you."

Eddie didn’t want to stoop to their level, but his emotions had taken over.

This time he wasn’t holding back.

“You’ve done this to me my entire life. My choices have never been enough for you. No matter how hard I tried, nothing was ever good enough for the two of you. I’ve done the best I could with Christopher. I don’t need you there holding my hand and dictating every decision I make. I’ve been taking your bullshit for too long. But I will not let you do it to Christopher, too."

Eddie could feel the rage building.

He wanted to punch something. 

“Daddy?"

Eddie’s attention snapped over to where Buck and Christopher had come through the front door.

How much had they heard?

Eddie could see the tears running down Christopher face. Buck didn’t look to be that far away from tears himself. 

Eddie turned his attention back to his parents.

“Get out."

“Edmundo—“

“I don’t want to do this in front of Christopher. He doesn’t deserve it."

“Edmundo Antho-" Ramon had started to raise his voice.

This was about to get ugly.

“No! You don’t get to do this to me anymore. Christopher is my son not yours. You need to respect that. I’m glad we got out when we did. I don’t want to think where we’d be now if we stayed. I want you to get out."

His parents got up to leave, but not before his Dad making one last remark.

“You’re making a mistake Edmundo."

“Well, then it’s my mistake to make not yours."


End file.
